Le Requiem du Karma
by Hitachi Haya
Summary: /!\ Attention SPOIL dans cet OS dédié à l'un des membres de la Brigade Fantôme /!\ Cette histoire raconte ce que mon OC Okada Haya a pu ressentir envers Sharnalk et "une certaine nouvelle"...


Titre : **Le Requiem du Karma**

Auteur : Hitachi-Haya, c'est-à-dire moi

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de HunterxHunter ne m'appartient ! Ils ont été crées par **Togashi Yoshihiro** sauf mon OC Okada Haya

Genre : Angst/Drama

Couple : Surprise (ou pas)

Note : Je me base d'après l'un des **scans du futur tome 34** de la série et c'est **un SPOIL** pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu ! **Vous voilà prévenus** !

* * *

Le soir. Mon téléphone sonne. Un SMS. Expéditeur inconnu. Je repose alors mon téléphone sur la petite table de chevet à mes côtés. Je suis arriver hier à la Tour Céleste pour m'échauffer un peu avant mes prochaines missions et il y a fallu que je vois quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas voulu voir…

En effet, j'ai assister au combat tant attendu par tout le monde, c'est-à-dire entre un certain Hisoka et le Chef de la Brigade Fantôme, Kuroro Lucifer.

Oh mais ! Je ne me suis même pas présenter ! Je m'appelle Okada Haya et je suis « Bounty Hunter » depuis 7 ans. Mon métier est de retrouver des personnes ou trouver des objets contre de l'argent, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile… Lorsque j'ai passer l'examen Hunter, j'y ai fait la rencontre d'un garçon nommé Sharnalk…

Tu ne vois pas le rapport ?

Je vais vous le dire… Je suis sortie avec ce garçon et comme j'étais plutôt naïve à ce moment-là, je l'ai cru lorsqu'il m'a dit, qu'il faisait partit d'un groupe de voleurs qui agit pour les pauvres. Oui je sais. J'ai été stupide. J'étais adolescente et je ne connaissais pas grand-chose en dehors de ce qu'il se passer sur l'île où j'ai vécus avec mes parents.

Pendant que j'apprenais le Nen, je vivais une relation comment dire… A distance. Étant donner que Monsieur était souvent en vadrouille avec le reste du groupe.

Et puis, un jour, après six mois de relation, il s'est décidé à me dire toute la vérité. Je fus choquée et j'avais l'impression d'avoir été manipulée, trahie… Mais s'était de ma faute aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir entendu cela, je lui dit, sur ton froid et sec que « c'est fini entre nous ». Sa réaction ? Il se contenta de me sourire et m'a répondu « Un jour ou l'autre, ont se reverra, que tu le veuille ou non ». Des frissons désagréables m'ont parcouru tout le corps à ce moment-là… J'ai même cette sensation de les retrouvés en y repensant…

Mais tu te dis sans doute : Et donc ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

I ans de ça, j'ai fais la connaissance d'un quatuor de garçons qui venaient tout juste d'être Hunter… Je suis tomber amoureuse de l'un deux. Il se nomme Kurapika et j'ai été mise au courant de sa tragique histoire… Je me suis sentie coupable et je m'en voulais…

J'ai pêcher. Oui j'ai aimer quelqu'un qui n'avait sans doute aucun sentiments pour moi… Enfin, je crois…

Bref… … Le premier Septembre, le quatuor se retrouva à York Shin City et moi aussi j'étais au rendez-vous. Il y a une chose que j'aurais préférer qui n'est pas eu lieu mais bon… Faut croire que cela fait partit de mon destin…

Je l'ai revu. Sharnalk.

Lors de la seconde soirée des ventes aux enchères. Il utilisait « un pantin » en le manipulant avec son téléphone. Je m'étais cachée dans les buissons non loin de là et bien sûr, j'avais « masquer » ma présence grâce au « Zetsu » une des techniques du Nen. Après quoi, j'ai surgis hors des buissons puis je me suis élancée les jambes vers l'avant. Je le toucha en plein dans le dos.

Suite à ça, ce qu'en suivit était confus dans ma tête car je sais que j'ai tenter de le blesser à plusieurs reprises mais il ne faisait qu'esquiver mes coups jusqu'à ce que je me rend compte que nous nous étions éloignés du bâtiment principal. Il se redressa, affichant toujours ce sourire habituel chez lui et me salua comme si de rien n'était.

Et là… Rien. Je n'ai montrer aucune réaction d'hostilité. Je n'étais pas contente non plus.

Je le regardais se frotter le dos tout en râlant au sujet de mes coups de pieds. Mais rien. Rien de plus que ça.

Je repris mes esprits presque trop tard car il avait profiter de ma faiblesse pour se glisser derrière moi et me bloqués les bras. Je me mordis les lèvres en me haïssant d'avoir laisser une ouverture aussi évidente face à un ennemi.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accentuèrent un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passaient. Je commençais à ressentir son corps trop proche du mien, si bien que j'eus le souffle couper pendant quelques secondes. Puis il vint me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille droite. Il relâcha sa prise et je m'étais éloigner aussitôt afin de me remettre face à lui. Sur le moment, j'étais bien trop confuse pour avoir écouter ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais bien après, plus tard dans la soirée, je m'en étais souvenue.

Il a dit « Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit. Nos routes se croiseront encore et encore... ».

Heureusement que j'étais seule à ce moment-là car je n'avais envie que d'une chose. Crier et casser des trucs. En réalité je le savais… Je ne m'en voulais pas de lui avoir laisser une ouverture…

Je n'attendais sans doute que ça.

Mais en retrouvant mes esprits un peu plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que l'ont ne peut pas échapper à son passé et qu'il ne faut pas que je garde ce secret plus longtemps pour moi… C'est lorsque le quatuor fut réunis le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, que je leur dévoila mon fameux secret qui me pèse tant sur le coeur.

Leolio, le plus grand fut très surpris, il ne pensait pas que je serais sortit un avec garçon comme lui. Son voisin d'en face, Killua, fut légèrement surpris puis il haussa les épaules, il a ajouter que la naïveté n'est pas forcément un défaut. Mon voisin de gauche, Gon, lui, il était surpris aussi mais ne montra aucun dégoût, il me dit que je ne devais pas m'en vouloir et me remercia de leur en avoir parler. Mais la réaction que je redoutais le plus fut celle de Kurapika.

Et j'avais vu juste. En regardant ses yeux, ceux-ci étaient rouge écarlate. Je baissa alors ma tête et quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Tout le monde pouvait le voir mais personne n'a rien dit.

Ce silence peser beaucoup sur moi.

Puis je finis par prendre la parole. Je me leva sous le regard méduser de Leolio, Killua et Gon alors que Kurapika me fixait longuement. Je me mise à genoux sur le sol puis je me replia sur moi-même afin de m'excuser. Tout était confus dans ma tête après ça. Je sais que ma vision était brouillée par les nombreuses larmes et mes lèvres étaient toutes gonflées.

Il faut croire que j'ai eus de la chance que Kurapika ai décider de me parler seul à seul. Pendant notre échange je lui ai promit de l'aider et le soutenir. Il ne peut pas me le pardonner tout de suite mais ne voulait pas non plus que l'ont ne se parle plus. Cela suffisait à me rendre heureuse. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je me contenta de sourire et ce, jusqu'à la fin de son séjour dans le cadre de son travail.

Ou presque.

A l'aéroport, alors qu'il disait « au revoir » à Leolio puis qu'il partit devant, laissant Senritsu, une collègue, derrière lui avec Leolio, j'entra en courant dans le hall et fonçait sur Kurapika.

Je lui sauta au cou puis le serra fort dans mes bras. Celui-ci était surpris mais ne me repoussa par pour autant. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que je venais de faire et me détachait aussitôt de lui.

Kurapika souria.

En cet instant, j'avais eu le sensation que le temps était au ralentit. Mon cœur palpitait encore et encore… Il m'adressa quelques mots puis fut rejoins par Senritsu. Après quoi, il me fit un signe de la main et s'éloignait. Senritsu me souriait à son tour tout en faisant un petit clin d'œil. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

Une demi-heure depuis leur départ. Leolio qui était venu à côté de moi, me ramena à la réalité. Puis nous sommes sortit de l'aéroport.

Et dire que tout cela remonte à il y a un an…

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent… J'ai assister au combat entre Hisoka et Kuroro Lucifer. Un combat qui a causé de nombreuses morts d'innocents. C'est-à-dire, des personnes dans le public. En effet, Kuroro s'est vu prêter les techniques de deux membres de la Brigade, Kurotopi et Sharnalk. Hisoka a été déclarer mort.

En sortant des gradins, je décide de remonter directement dans ma chambre et là, à côté de la porte, quelqu'un m'attendait.

Lui. Sharnalk.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut. Je me suis assurer que personne ne nous verraient et ont entra dans ma chambre. Une fois l'un face à l'autre, je pris la parole en premier.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

L'interroger afficha son éternel sourit puis me répondit.

\- Oh trois fois rien ! Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais été blesser.

Mon cœur rater un battement. Comment osait-il me dire ça ?! Il est évident que ça sonne faux ! Inconsciemment je serrais mes poings et il l'a remarquer.

\- Allons allons ! Ne soit pas aussi tendue, he he.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Là. Je n'avais qu'un envie. Celle de le tuer.

\- Ouuuh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons. Je ressens ton envie meurtrière rien qu'en regardant tes yeux.

Il est clair et net que je ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu. J'inspira puis expira. Je finis par desserrer mes poings puis je fus détendue petit à petit après avoir fait le vide dans mon esprit. Je le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te le redemande… Que me veux-tu… réellement ?

Un autre sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Suite à ça, des frissons m'ont parcourus le corps. J'ignore ce qu'il me veut, mais ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de « sympa ». Je sentais son regard peser sur moi.

Il se rapprocha. Mais je ne bougea pas pour autant. Il se rapprocha pour n'être plus qu'à deux centimètres de moi. Je lève alors la tête tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il soutenait mon regard. Et là… Là je ressentis quelque chose… que j'aurais préférer ne pas ressentir.

Des… sentiments ? Non non… Impossible ! … Alors quoi ? … Quel est donc la raison pour laquelle… je ne fais rien… ? Je… suis confuse… J'aime quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant…

Pourtant… TOI… Tu es unique.

Plus que je te regardais, plus que je me sentais perdue et confuse. Mes sentiments pour Kurapika sont intacts mais tu arrive à me troubler rien qu'en me regardant… C'est injuste…

Et alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je sentie quelque chose de chaud autour de moi. Je regardais et vit que j'étais contre lui. Là ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Bon sang… ! Mais bouge Haya ! Bouge Haya ! Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps refuse de bouger ?! M'aurait-il… planter une de ses aiguilles pour me manipuler ?!

Je m'empressai de me détacher de lui et jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux avant de finalement me souvenir que non… Il n'avait pas son téléphone vu qu'il avait prêter sa capacité à son Chef. J'entendis un petit rire puis en posant mon regard sur lui, il affichait une mine faussement déçue. Je fronçais alors les sourcils.

\- Ah ah ah… Autant pour moi, j'avais oublier le fait que tu n'as pas ton téléphone.

Un air surpris apparu quelques secondes sur son visage avant de s'estomper aussitôt. Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

\- Eh oui ! Dommage que tu es rompu ce petit moment.

Encore et toujours le même sourire sur son visage. Je décide de contre-attaquer.

\- Personnellement j'ai du mal à te comprendre… Pourquoi tout à coup revenir vers moi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais oublier tu sais. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois sentimental mais j'ai un cœur comme tout le monde.

\- Vraiment… Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité plutôt ?

\- Huum… Encore cette histoire hein…

Il se gratta derrière la tête. Je le fixais afin d'obtenir une réponse.

\- Ah… soupira-t-il.

\- Réponds.

\- Je ne pouvais tout simplement par dire à notre Chef et au reste de la troupe que j'avais une relation. Sinon les autres membres auraient voulu probablement te tuer. C'est pour ça que je t'ai mentis. Afin de protéger tes arrières.

Que… ! Je suis surprise et sous le choc. Je me doutais bien qu'une relation avec l'un deux était dangereux mais de là, à me tuer ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il tout simplement pas dit la vérité dès le départ ?! A moins que… j'aurais sûrement était torturée…

\- Oh tiens ? Pourquoi es-tu surprise ? Tu le sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur.

Oui je le sais… Je le sais très bien… Mais en quoi avoir une relation doit être interdit… Même les pires ordures au monde, en ont une ! Je voulais le lui dire mais aucun mots ne semblait vouloir sortir de ma bouche.

\- Je… Je…

\- Hum ?

\- Je… suis désolée…

\- Hum ?!

\- Malgré ça… Je ne regrette pas d'avoir rompu avec toi… Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité… Sharnalk…

Le dit concerner me regardait en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Son éternel sourire se dessina sur son visage puis il passa à côté de moi sans rien dire et sortit de ma chambre. Je me sentis soulagée. Après son départ, je pris une longue douche, passa des vêtements plus confortables et alluma la télé. Et alors que je mangeais tranquillement, mon téléphone sonna. Un SMS. Expéditeur inconnu. Oui nous sommes revenus au début de mon histoire. Je décida de l'ouvrir et en lu le contenu.

« Ding dong ! L'araignée a perdu deux de ses membres. Si tu veux une preuve, rend-toi dans le parc à proximité. »

Mon cœur rater encore un battement. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un nous est espionnés tout à l'heure ?! J'éteignis la télé puis posait mon téléphone sur la table. Puis je me leva. Pourquoi avais-je soudainement l'envie d'aller vérifié ? Sans doute parce que j'aide Kurapika mais aussi… parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Je remis mes vêtements puis aller vers le parc. Lorsque je fus dedans, difficile de savoir où je pourrais trouver la réponse à mes questions mais une fine présence de Nen attira mon regard vers ma droite. Je m'empressai d'y aller et une fois sur place, je fis quelques pas hésitants puis je m'arrêtais.

Il faisait sombre dans ce recoin du parc et pourtant il y a des toilettes juste en face… Je me rapproche petit à petit tout en vérifiant à chaque pas qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans les environs. Je ressentis de nouveau la fine présence de Nen et je décide d'utiliser le « Gyo » qui permet de voir l'Aura dissimulée, avec ses yeux. Deux fils, roses, élastiques semblaient soutenir quelque chose…

Je me rapproche encore plus et là… Mon mauvais pressentiment fut confirmer. Une tête, sur le sol et quelqu'un… qui…

Impossible !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je reconnus l'autre individu qui n'est autre que Sharnalk, mort. Involontairement, mon Aura devint très hostile au point de faire fuir les corbeaux qui avaient commençait à picorer là, où il a été blesser. Je resta ainsi à côté de lui, l'Aura toujours active pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de finalement me mettre à genoux.

Je me décide à bouger mes bras pour poser doucement mes mains sur ses joues puis après cela, je réussi à trancher d'un coup net, les deux élastiques qui le retenait par les poignets. Je me mis face à lui puis rattrapa son corps qui tombait en avant. Je le gardais ainsi contre moi et là… Là… Je me mis à pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer…

\- Pardon…

Était le premier mot qui est sortit de ma bouche.

\- Je m'en veux… tellement… Alors que je n'en ai aucune raisons… Mais je… j'ai été si froide avec toi…

Les larmes s'intensifiant encore et encore… Je sentais que mes lèvres étaient gonflées…

\- Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir revu et parler à nouveau…

Non Haya… Ne le dit pas sinon tu vas le regretter… Non !

\- Je t'ai aimer… Je t'ai encore aimer bien après… Sharnalk… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer…

Non ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça ! Aurais-tu oublier Kurapika ?!

\- Sniff…

Non je ne l'oublie pas… Sharnalk fait partit de mon passé mais Kurapika, lui, est mon présent et mon avenir ! Désormais, je dois avancé et assumer d'avoir eu une relation avec Sharnalk.

Je finis par allonger et poser doucement son corps sur le sol. Je fouille alors dans ses poches et y trouve un téléphone portable. Je regarde sa liste de contact et y trouve le numéro de Kuroro Lucifer. Je décide alors de lui envoyer un SMS sans révéler mon identité.

Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Même si Sharnalk fait partit d'un groupe de voleurs dangereux, il a le droit d'être auprès des siens. Et une fois le SMS envoyé, une demi-heure plus tard, Kuroro Lucifer accompagner de Machi sont arrivés sur place et ont constatés les dégâts. J'étais rester cacher et suffisamment loin d'eux pour que ma présence ne soit pas détectable. Après quelques vagues coups d'œils autour d'eux, ils attendirent l'arrivée d'autres membres pour récupérer les corps de Sharnalk et l'autre membre.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, je revins à l'endroit où j'avais allonger le corps de Sharnalk et alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je sentis quelque chose en dessous de mon pied gauche. Je le leva puis me baissa pour ramasser l'objet et là, je pu remarquer qu'il s'agit d'une des deux fléchettes que Sharnalk utilisait pour manipuler les « pantins ». Je la serra dans mes mains puis la glissait dans ma petite sacoche afin de la garder. Comme si, ont avait voulu que je la trouve…

Suite à tout ces événements, je rentre dormir et quitte dès le lendemain la Tour Céleste car c'est le moment de repartir à la chasse aux personnes ou objets. Mon appartement se situe dans la ville de Swaldani, là où se trouve le siège de l'Association Hunter. Et une fois arrivé sur place, j'hésitais… J'hésitais concernant quoi ?

Dois-je le dire à Kurapika pour la mort de deux membres de la Brigade Fantôme ?

Je ne sais pas si je devrais le faire… Mais d'un autre côté, je lui ai promit de l'aider le plus que je peux…

Il est désormais temps pour moi de faire face à mon présent et mon futur. De ne plus ignorer mon passé et de l'assumer.

Désormais, je peux vivre.

Désormais je n'ai plus ce poids qui pèse sur mon cœur.

Désormais tu n'es plus de ce monde, je ne pourrais jamais t'effacer de mon passé, ni renié ce que j'ai ressentis pour toi, il y a quelques années.

Adieu… Mon premier amour…

Sharnalk.

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon OS ! J'espère que cela t'aura toucher un peu étant donner que tout le monde n'aime pas la Brigade Fantôme.

N'hésite pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir à son créateur/sa créatrice.


End file.
